


A Sensual Realisation

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Roman couldn't concentrate on his work because of a cheeky emo nightmare that plagued his mind and heart. However, what came knocking at his door he'd never have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shamely Prinxiety Smut >.< I had to try it at least once XD

Roman heard a knock at his door and looked up from his desk; he was currently having a creative block and couldn’t think of a good original idea for Thomas’ next video.

With a sigh he got up and opened the door, surprised to see Virgil stood there. What was even more of a surprise was that Virgil’s posture was straight and not hunched over like he usually was, his cheeks were a deep pink and he sounded a slightly out of breath.

“Virgil? What’s the matter?” Roman asked, gesturing for Virgil to enter his room before closing the door. Upon closing the door he gasped loudly, his back suddenly being pinned to the closed door “V-Virgil?! What are you-“ forceful passionate lips suddenly cut off his speech, his eyes widened and pupils dilated as he felt Virgil’s lips kissing his as the others hand rubbed Romans chest sensually.

After a moment of pure shock Roman pushed Virgil away, having to catch his breath. Virgil stood there unfazed and catching his breath too, his eyes full of need and hunger.

“V-Virgil? What are you doing? What’s wrong with you? I-I mean… You wouldn’t… I wouldn’t… I mean…” Virgil smirked and pressed his index finger on to Roman’s lips.

“Shhhh~ Just relax and enjoy this” Virgil’s voice was deeper than usual, more gravely and sexy. Roman’s heart stopped in that moment, he could feel Virgil’s hand drift down from his chest and down to his thigh, Roman sucked in a gasp as Virgil hand cupped his nether region “B-But…” Roman could think of a coherent sentence, his body reacting way too much to Virgil’s touch.

 

Romans eye’s widened further as he watched the younger trait strip naked and kneel in front of him, before undoing Roman’s belt and pulling his trousers and boxers down in one swell motion.

He watched as Virgil looked up at him with lustful eyes, his tongue running over Romans shaft and causing it to spring to life, a small moan escaping his lips and his legs suddenly felt weak “V-Virge- ahhh…” His eyes closed and his head tilted back against the door as Virgil engulfed Roman’s shaft into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Jolts of pleasure rushed through the prince, clouding his mind all together.

“F-Fuck”

He couldn’t hold back any more, he gripped Virgil’s hair tightly earning a moan from the other, in turn, causing vibrations to run through Romans shaft “A-Ahhhh~!”

He removed Virgil’s head from his cock and knelt down to Virgil’s level, taking him in a deep, passionate kiss, slowly pushing Virgil on to the floor.

He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and started kissing down Virgil’s neck, the latter moaning deeply in response, his cock already hard and rubbing against Romans.

 

“F-Fuck me Roman~ P-Please~ I need you” Virgil begged, and Roman was more than happy to oblige at this point, his mind clouded with lust.

He spread Virgil’s legs and moved his erection to Virgil’s entrance, finding it already moist and stretched “Someone’s been touching themselves” Roman growled into Virgil’s ear, earning a moan and jolt of pleasure to run through Virgil’s body “P-Please~” is all Virgil could muster in that moment before gasping loudly and letting out a stuttered moan as Roman thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot right off the bat.

“F-Fuck! Yes! Right there! Roman!!” Virgil moaned with every thrust and practically clawing Romans back. Roman moaned at the warmth that surrounded his cock, the spasms sending jolts of electricity through his body.

 

He thrust in and out, the pace was fast and jagged, the room filled with the heavy pants and moans of the two traits lustful. Virgil pulled Roman down into a heated kiss, moaning loudly into it while rolling his hips and wrapping his legs around Romans hips to get a deeper penetration.

“A-Ahhhhh Fuck! Yes! Roman! Faster!! T-There! Fuck!! Harder!!” Virgil cried out whorishly through pants before sucking on Roman’s neck.

Roman in turn thrusted hard and faster, panting and moaning heavily, his body on fire as one arm held Virgil close under his arched back. “F-Fuck!! V-Virgil! I-I’m gunna-“ He cried out Virgil’s name once more as he came inside of him, Virgil gasped and spasmed as he came at the same time, rolling his hips to ride out the orgasm.

 

After a few minutes of cooling down Virgil blinked and his face began burning red, remembering what he’d just done. Roman panted softly and looked at Virgil’s change of expression “V-Virge?”

“O-Oh my god…” Virgil felt tears fill his eyes, however, not out of sadness, no, but out of pure overwhelmed emotion.

“Virgil? What’s the matter?” Roman asked, pulling out of Virgil with a groan before kneeling next to the younger and pulling him in to his arms. He could feel Virgil trembling.

“I-I….” Virgil took a large shaky breath, trying to make his voice work “D-Deceit he… He hypnotised me… I…”

Roman’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d just done “Y-You mean… I… I took advantage of your hypnotised state…” He spoke in pure shock and hate towards himself. He should have seen it! Or at least stopped it!

Virgil looked at Roman before biting his lower lip “I-I… I was just… reading… and Deceit came into my room… he… he hypnotised me and forced a load of… of pornographic images… in to my head… toys and… sex and… you…”

“M-Me?” Roman asked shocked.

“Y-Yeah… I… I couldn’t stop myself… my body moved on it’s own… I remember it all… but…”

“B-But?” Roman asked hesitantly

“B-But… I… I liked it…” Virgil’s face was crimson red as he admitted this. Roman, in turn, blinked and swallowed visibly.

“Y-You really enjoyed it...?” Virgil nodded sheepishly and looked at Roman before kissing him, softer this time “C-Can we… Do it again… you know… sometime…?”

Roman was shocked to hear this but nodded his head and kissed Virgil’s nose “I actually… I haven’t been able to concentrate on work… cuz… I keep thinking of you… I really… like you Virgil~ and… when you came in and started doing things to my body… I couldn’t stop myself… my body wouldn’t let me… neither would my mind… that was a dream come true for me”

 

Virgil smiled nervously “Same here…”

 

 

\------

 

Deceit sat in his room, blowing on his newly painted nails, with a sadistic smirk on his face

 

"Finally"


	2. Chapter 2 - Earlier that Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short prequel to the first chapter hehe couldn't help myself XD definitely going to hell >.<

Earlier that evening

****

Virgil lay on his bed, lent up against his headboard with headphones on and listening to music. On his lap was his laptop; scrolling through tumblr and looking at all the ‘sander sides’ fan art and fiction Thomas’ fans had made. There was a mixture of cute and famILY related things, some made he laugh and some made him cry, but there was one that always caught his eye and he almost felt guilt for even reading or looking at it…

And that was Prinxiety

He’d seen some before, just cute little things and nothing sensual; however, as he was scrolling through tumblr he found a piece of fan art that, if he had a drink, he’d have spit it out.

It was a piece of art skilfully drawn by a fan and as much as Virgil wanted to hate on it, it was making him unusually aroused.

The digitally drawn image was of Roman naked and sat on the sofa, his hands on Virgil’s hips as the later straddled him, the only thing covering their nether regions was Virgil’s jacket draped loosely around Virgil’s hips. His expression seemed blissful and Roman’s had a sinful smirk with his eyes hungrily watching Virgil’s body.

Virgil snapped his laptop shut and gulped, he could feel his hard on pressing against his tight jeans under his laptop “Shit” he spat and chewed on his lip roughly.

 

He had just got up to have a cold shower when Deceit suddenly rose up in his room “Well hello my dear” he spoke in his slippery voice.

Virgil just rolled his eyes, hoping his jacket was long enough to hide his bulge as he tried to walk passed the snek face.

Virgil was almost at his door when Deceit grabbed his shoulder and spun the other around and pinned him to the door, this causing Virgil to squeak “W-What are you doing?” Virgil asked with wide eyes.

Nonetheless, Deceit remained quiet as his eyes drifted down to Virgil’s clear bulge, he raised a brow, looking back up at Virgil’s flushed face, the latter turning his head away embarrassed, knowing that Deceit knew.

Deceit then looked towards Virgil’s bed and smirked, not asking permission as he simply picked up Virgil’s laptop, and before Virgil could stop him Deceit’s eyes widened at the picture on the screen “Oh Virgil~~~” he purred and looked at the anxiety trail currently trying to curl into himself in embarrassment “If you want this then why not just go and get it?” Deceit asked.

Under it all, Deceit wasn’t really the bad guy, he was just… impatient…

Virgil whined, “I just… can’t…”

Deceit smirked “I could help? If you want it?” he asked, this quickly attracting Virgil’s attention “Y-Yeah? But… how…”

Deceit’s smirk stretched out more as he put down the laptop and walked over to Virgil who was still stood by the door “Just hold still”, Virgil frowned a little but obliged, holding still and looking into Deceits eyes. Virgil’s eyes widening a bit when he saw both of Deceit’s eyes mesmerizingly glow yellow. Deceit raised his hands and placed them either side of Virgil’s head, keeping eye contact with the youngest.

“You will go to Roman’s room and you will show him exactly what he needs to see, you will tell him what you want him to do and you will do it with him” Deceits voice was just an echo to Virgil.

Deceit’s hypnotising words sunk into Virgil’s clouded mind, the words on repeat as horny images flashed through his mind. Images of Roman naked, kissing him passionately, his hands roaming Virgil’s body, fingers stretching him open and fucking him so hard he was screaming Roman’s name.

He was also given other images of Roman using toys on him, cuffing him up and strapping a vibrator to his cock, making him cum over and over, the overstimulation making him glisten with sweat. And finally, images of slow and loving sex, breathing heavily and low moans filling the air, bodies touching and hands exploring…

 

Deceit pulled his hands away, smirking as he could see Virgil’s hard cock twitching in his pants, Virgil’s eyes glossed over and panting a little “You’re ready, go to him, live your dream” he chuckled and opened the door for Virgil, watching him walk over to Roman’s door and knock, panting heavily and cheeks flushed a deep red.

Deceit then ducked down with an evil chuckle, knowing his work here was done “You’re welcome Fanders”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed haha ^^; I'm going to hell XD


End file.
